Daigo and Amy (Kyoryuger)
by lorianne.latour
Summary: Jealousy & Love Read more to find out what's going to happening!
1. Chapter 1: Jealousy

Here the Daigo/Amy Fanfiction

Leave some comments but not bad comments please :)

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the Kyoryuger cast

This story is basin on the Gaburincho of music and 100 years after! (Is kind of like A love triangle Yayoi/Daigo/Amy/Meeko)

_If the writing is like that is because is in the head of the character_

I hope you like it ! Here the first part (This story have many chapter but I can't determinate how many!)

Chapter 1: Jealousy

Daigo Kiryu more recognize in the form of Kyoryu red or more in his nickname King was excited because his best friends Mikoto Amano recognize by her talent of singer or by Meeko was coming up to see him. All the Kyoryuger was in the spirit base (King, Amy, Yayoi, Souji, Ian, Nobuharu, Utsusemimaru (Utchy), Ramirez, Tessai and Torin). Amy was silence for most of the time because she knew that Meeko was coming up she's about to say something but Yayoi talk first.

**Yayoi: **Amy, can I talk to you two minutes?

**Amy:** Sure Yayoi I'm coming

**Yayoi:** We go in the restaurant...

**Amy:** Why don't we talk here?

**Yayoi:** Something personal!

**Amy:** OK see you guys!

**Daigo:** Where are you guys going?

**Amy:** Somewhere! Bye!

And the two girls go to the restaurant, when they are in the restaurant...

**Yayoi:** Sit here! (They sit)

**Amy:** you want to talk about something what it is ?

**Yayoi:** Well is about Daigo-san...

_Daigo...oh...that's true Yayoi have a crush on him...Meeko too...and me...well I kind of like King...wait what? calm down...act like is nothing Amy _-Amy

**Amy:** Ok tell me what's going on?

**Yayoi:** Well ok, so you know that I have a big crush on Daigo...

**Amy:** Yes you talk about him all the time! and you say something when Meeko was there the first time we all see her...

**Yayoi:** I know, so can you help me to bring Daigo-san with me?

**Amy:** Well...(_Why me? Sure ok I like King well I don't know)_

**Yayoi:** Well?

**Amy:** Ok... (_Why I say Ok? Why?)_

**Yayoi:** Perfect so here's the plan...(She tell all the plan)

**Amy:** Ok..._(Me try to say to king that Yayoi have a crush on ? Why is kind of weird)_

When Amy and Yayoi come back to the spirit base Meeko was there...

**Meeko:** Hey girls How are you doing?

**Yayoi:** Great :)

**Meeko:** And you Amy?

_No really, well no can't say that How should I tell king that I like him but he might be in love with Meeko... - Amy_

Amy say nothing but just look down...

**Meeko:** Daijobu Amy? What's wrong?

**King (Daigo): **Amy, something happening with Yayoi?

**Amy:** No...no...no...Why...

Everyone was all confused Yayoi to...

**Yayoi:** What's are you saying Amy?

Amy say nothing and quit the spirit base...

**King (Daigo):** I'm going to check on her coming back fast!

**Meeko:** Ok see you later!

When King(Daigo) quit the spirit base Meeko say...

**Meeko:** Things change...

**Souji:** Why?

**Meeko:** Well Daigo-san is more with Amy that I see in the last visit here...

**Ian:** Well yeah Kind of...King is more...love...

**Meeko:** love?

Yayoi see the game that Ian play and say...

**Yayoi:** He is not love he is the same put with more attention to the girls.

Ian and Souji look at Yayoi to say good job but she ignored.

Between Daigo and Amy...Daigo search everywhere but didn't find her but at the last minute he find her on the beach alone...

**King(Daigo): **Amy!

**Amy:** King...

**King(Daigo):** What's wrong with you Amy you act strange something happening with Yayoi or with Meeko...

**Amy:** No it's not about them but something personal...

**King:** Oh...OK...what's it is ?

**Amy:** Well...is kind of falling in love with someone...you know the feeling that two girls love the same guys but the last girls feel alone...

**King:** I don't know really well we should get back because the others would be worry!

**Amy:** You can go I go to my home...

_Why does he not understand me...this is going to be so easy to say I like him but no is not that easy...probably King like more Meeko or Yayoi...-Amy_

**King(Daigo):** Wait Amy...

**Amy:** What?

**King(Daigo):** I accompanied you at home and I want to tell you something...

**Amy:** If you want to...

Daigo and Amy go to Amy home and gentle was there.

**Gentle:** Welcome back Amy and Welcome here Daigo.

**Amy:** Hi, I'm going to my room if is something wrong and King is with me if something wrong with him to.

**Gentle:** Ok perfect.

Daigo and Amy go to Amy bedroom and they sit on Amy's bed

**Amy:** What's are you want to talk about King?

**King(Daigo):** ...

Hope you like it :) The second part is soon after this story I'm doing a Ahim/Marvelous (Gokaiger) fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2: Love, Like, Couples

Here the Daigo/Amy Fanfiction

Leave some comments but not bad comments please :)

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the Kyoryuger cast

This story is basin on the Gaburincho of music and 100 years after! (Is kind of like A love triangle Yayoi/Daigo/Amy/Meeko)

_If the writing is like that is because is in the head of the character_

After this story I do a Ahim/Marvelous (Gokaiger) but now I hope you like the second part of Daigo/Amy fanfiction :)

*Previously in this story*

Amy was acting strange and quit the spirit base Daigo(King) follow her to be if she's okay and they go to the Amy home (Amy bedroom)

**Chapter 2: Love, Like and Couples**

Daigo and Amy go to Amy bedroom and they sit on Amy's bed

**Amy:** What's are you want to talk about King?

**King(Daigo):** Well I want to talk about you how you acting when Yayoi and Meeko are there your so different!

**Amy:** Sorry to worried you King...

**King(Daigo): **It's just that I want to know why are acting like that...

**Amy:** Well I... acting like that because...

**King(Daigo):** Because of what?

**Amy:** Because I...Like you King...

**King(Daigo):** What?

**Amy:** Oh, well is ok if you don't have feeling for me...I just...

**King(Daigo) cut her and say:** Amy me to I like you...

**Amy (With a big smile):** Really?

**King(Daigo):** Yeah well when the first time I see you...But Meeko is my best friend and Yayoi a friend...Do not worry about that because you are always more than a friends for me...

**Amy:** King...Arigatou! Well hum...

**King(Daigo):** Do you want to be my girlfriend ?

**Amy:** Yes King! I was waited you for a long time to say that!

And they kiss passionately when they broke the kiss Gentle knock the door.

**Amy:** Yes?

**Gentle:** Is Gentle, your friends are here!

**Daigo(King):** We coming!

**Gentle:** Okay.

When Amy and Daigo quit the room all their friends are there.

**Meeko:** What are you doing here Daigo-san?

**Yayoi:** What's happening?

**Ian:** Is obviously that these two are dating!

**Souji:** How can you expected that?

**Ian:** Their smiles like a real couple!

**Yayoi:** For real?

**Meeko:** Seriously?

Daigo(King) look Amy with a smile and she give him back his smile.

**Amy:** Ian right, yes we dating now.

**Daigo(King):** We are dating for about 3 minutes!

**All (Except Daigo(King)/Amy):** CONGRAT!

**Amy:** Thanks you guys ;)

**Meeko:** We going to celebrate that with a cake! For the new couple :)

**Daigo(King):** Arigatou Meeko, well see you later I should to something first but coming back in a few minutes!

**Amy:** Be careful King!

**Daigo(King):** Sure I will Amy ;) See you later love you!

And kiss Amy nose and go somewhere, when he come back...

**Daigo(King):** Amy?

**Amy:** Yes King?

**Daigo(King):** Present for you!

**Amy:** Arigatou King they are beautiful the flowers that you buy I'm going to put these here! (She point the place)

**Utchy:** Can we eat the cake?

**Amy:** Sure thing Utchy! Let's eat!

When they all finish to eat the cake...

**Daigo(King):** It's was so delicious!

**Gentle:** that's true!

**Torin:** Okay well I should go check in the spirit base see you

And he quit everybody quit except Daigo(King), Amy and Gentle...

Daigo(King): That's was brave!

Amy laugh and say: Yeah that's true it's was Brave!

Gentle: Sure thing, do you want something?

Daigo(King): Nothing for me thanks.

Amy: Me to nothing thanks Gentle.

Gentle: If something that you want just tell me!

Amy: Okay ;)

When Gentle quit, Daigo(King) kiss Amy and Amy give his kiss back.

Everyone was happy and Meeko was on her show so everybody see the show ;)

THE END.

I Hope you like it sorry is kind of short but leave me some comments but not bad comments please :) The Ahim/Marvelous Fanfiction is coming up next!


End file.
